


Appetite

by meaninglessblah



Series: Gift Fics [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Belts, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consent Issues, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dehumanization, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth/Jason Todd, Mentioned Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Mentioned Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Mind Break, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Paddling, Painplay, Praise Kink, Riding, Sounding, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: It took a careful combination of pain and degradation to get Jason into that headspace, to separate the swirl of his thoughts from the emotion and bring him under. But the effort, as always, yielded impeccable results.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Other(s)
Series: Gift Fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960108
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Appetite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).



“Twenty-two, thank you sir,” Jason whimpers. He’d started crying a dozen hits ago, until now the tracks have all but carved through the cum Tim left on his lashes, striping down the sub’s cheeks in a beautiful shade of watery white. 

Dick had used the paddle on him earlier, partly to warm him up for their session and partly to get Jason down. Instructed him to plant his palms on the cave floor and lift his ass, legs braced a few feet apart to give Dick open access to all of him. 

He’d shouted through most of the blunt pain, little yelps and bitten down pleas as they’d both taken turns working the man down into subspace. But never folded, not even when Bruce had reached between his legs and tugged on his cock through the cage he always wore. Jason had only whined and whimpered at the words that had fallen from Bruce’s lips, the usual reminders of his place in the family, the disgraced son, whose only earthly purpose was as a series of warm holes to pleasure and please his gracious doms. 

It took a careful combination of pain and degradation to get Jason into that headspace, to separate the swirl of his thoughts from the emotion and bring him under. But the effort, as always, yielded impeccable results. 

The sub was beautiful, perched high on his knees over Bruce’s lap, cheek held open with one hand as his dom fucks what leftover cum remains in his hole deep into him with long fingers. The other hand runs languidly over the ridges of piercings fitted into his cock, teasing them as the sub does his utmost not to squirm. To hold perfectly still for Dick’s treatment as the man coils the belt back into his palm for another strike. 

“Don’t tense, Jaylad,” Bruce reminds him, kissing the whine where it lodges in the man’s windpipe, revelling in the shudder that streaks down Jason’s spine. He massages his finger deep, careful to edge around the man’s prostate; he hasn’t earnt that relief yet. Not until he’s finished servicing their needs. 

When the flat of the belt licks over his bruised thighs, Jason hiccups a scream and buries his forehead in Bruce’s shoulder, tears staining his suit as he braces through the pain. 

But even now, Bruce can see the twitch of his cock, the precum that eases down the shaft as the man trembles and breathes heavy. 

“Such a good sub,” Bruce reminds him, dragging his fingertip just once over the man’s prostate, just to enjoy the way he arches high in his kneel. The clench can hardly be called tight, but Bruce can’t find it in him to blame his sub. With the escrima sticks they’d shoved into the sub’s hole in their quest to get him down, it was hardly a surprise that Bruce could slide all four of his fingers into his boy with no resistance. 

“Made for this, weren’t you, little wing?” Dick murmurs, bending to peck a kiss to the sub’s hairline before he withdraws to line up the belt again. It’s a show of trust, that Bruce doesn’t even consider withdrawing his hand; confident that Dick’s practiced enough to land the hit exactly where he needs to, exactly where it’s needed most. “A perfect sub, with perfect holes begging to be filled.” 

When the leather flicks over the sub’s balls, teasing his sensitive perineum, Jason ricochets upright with a scream. Bends immediately to expose himself, as if aware of what he’s done. 

“Two for flinching, little wing,” Dick reminds him with a fond smile, but winds the belt around his arm as he approaches. “I don’t think you’re learning your lesson. It’s just not sinking in,” he purrs, biting back a laugh when Bruce punctuates the sentiment with a sharp upwards thrust of his fingers. Dick presses up against Jason's bare back, stroking gloved fingertips over the splay of bruises deepening the flush on the sub’s thighs to an angry red. They’ll turn purple tomorrow, great ghastly splotches that Bruce can run his thumbs over while he holds Jason’s ankles open and fucks him deep on the sheets. 

Dick winds an arm around his waist, fingers finding the slack of the chain that runs between Jason aching nipples by rote. The first tug has his back bending, his head lifting from Bruce’s shoulder to plead incoherently. The second has his blunt nails clenching on the man’s shoulders, begging for an anchor as Dick shoots spikes of pain up the core of him. 

“You still don’t see what you are, do you, little wing?” Dick whispers, nibbling at his jumping pulse. Licks a stripe of sweat off the sub’s trembling neck just to taste the tang of salt. 

“You’re ours, Jaylad,” Bruce affirms, slipping a second finger into him to scissor him wide. Holds him open to enjoy the sound of cum dripping to the tile between his and Dick’s boots. “Our perfect sub, made just for us.” 

“Turn him around,” Dick pleads, tugging on the earlobe he catches between his teeth. Runs his tongue over the stud embedded there, a mirror to the ones in his cock. “I want to play with his cock while he rides you.” 

Rearranging him takes next to no effort. Not when the sub is this far down, eyes lidded and rolling as they lay him back across Bruce’s chest, the larger man’s forearms hooked beneath Jason’s knees to hold him open. Dick reaches between them to give Bruce’s bared cock a few quick strokes, eyes on Jason when he knocks the head on the sub’s rim. 

It draws a laugh from his throat when Jason clenches pathetically, cum oozing from him to paint Bruce’s cock before Dick feeds it into him. The rest is just gravity, letting the dom ease Jason back into his lap, until his thick length is buried to the hilt. Dick thinks he could still fit a few fingers in there too, if he were inclined. 

When he withdraws them, curiosity sated, it’s only to press them between Jason’s lips, to let the dazed sub lick him clean. 

“That’s it,” Dick purrs, his other hand trailing down the man’s stomach, teasing the navel ring he’d convinced Bruce to install the fortnight before. He’d had an idea to connect the chain on the sub’s sound through the ring, all the way up to those pretty nipple studs. Jason had wept beautifully when he’d bounced on Alfred’s cock, chains pulling and tugging on all those sensitive nerves as he’d begged the old dom for permission to come. 

The indignant reminder has Dick’s hand falling lower, a finger flicking at the swollen head of the sub’s subdued cock. The tell is as good as any, the way Jason’s thighs twitch and those teeth appear to worry his bottom lip, to bite down the protests. They’d long since trained disobedience out of him, until now he was a pliant little cockslut, eager to take whatever the family saw fit to give him. 

Dick traces the cock ring beneath his balls slowly, gaze trained on the sub’s expressions, the way his chest heaves and his breath hitches when Dick slides a thumb through the precum gathered at the tip. Then he smiles, slow and patient. 

“I’ll think I’ll take those two for flinching here, little wing.” 

Those green-blue eyes flutter open, lashes clumped with dried cum and fresh tears as they lift to fix on Dick. He swallows, throat bobbing gorgeously, different bruises catching the light when the tendons shift. 

Jason’s lips part, tongue dipping out to wet them, swiping some of the cum splattered there back into his mouth. “Yes, please, sir.” 

Dick’s eyes flick up to Bruce, meeting that heated gaze with a question of permission. Bruce’s fingers slide up to toy with one of the piercings in Jason’s nipples, drawing a little keen from the filled sub. And then a nod, that has heat oozing through Dick’s veins. 

Bruce’s hand climbs up to the sub’s throat, tilting his head back over the dom’s shoulder. Dick could bite down every ridge of his exposed windpipe, mark him up above the line of his suit for everyone to see. The cum might wash off - and out - if they’re kind enough to allow it, but Dick’s always tempted to leave something a bit more lingering on their house sub. 

Dick shivers at the memory of Jason in the field last week, thighs trembling where they'd clenched around the seat of his motorcycle. No outward clue for anyone who hadn't already seen the state of the sub before they'd dressed him up for patrol. He'd whimpered when Dick had slid two fingers into one of the holsters, tugging the leather tight against his bruised skin. A promise of what was to come, a reminder of what they'd done. A secret, shared amongst the Bats, just like their little wing. 

The length of Jason’s bared throat is a threat to Dick’s sanity. Jason always gets loud when he’s like this, spread over a thick cock, belted thighs on display for the enjoyment of his brothers. Bruce, moreso than anyone else, loves to hear the effect they have on their sub, the raw sounds that rip up his throat. 

So Dick drags his index finger down the line of Jason’s hard cock to hear him whine, down to the ring cinched tight around the root, nudging each and every stud as he passes. Jason twitches with every one, breath ragged when Dick shifts his grip to squeeze gently around the man’s balls. 

He keens, hips flexing. It’s hard to tell whether it’s an attempt to free himself of Dick’s slowly constricting grip, or an attempt to push himself deeper into the pressure. 

Either way, pinned on Bruce’s cock, with his knees hooked over the arms of the chair, Dick has free access to the sub’s most sensitive nerves. He tightens his hold gradually, until he’s all but crushing Jason’s balls in his palm, the grip a vice that makes short little gulps hiccup out of that open throat. 

“Ready, Jay?” he asks once the man is shifting incessantly, equally unsure whether inaction or action aches more. 

“Ready, sir,” he sobs out, voice high and thin. His eyes are fixed on the ceiling, but they squeeze shut when Dick draws his other open palm back. 

Slaps the sub’s cock where it bobs thick and red against his stomach. Jason yelps, the sound breaking immediately into coarse sobs, even though Dick releases his balls as soon as the hit lands. Jason rocks uselessly on the cock in his ass, calves flexing as he sucks down tremulous breaths and writhes in place. 

“That’s one,” Dick informs him when he settles, and reaches for the man’s sac again. This time, he thumbs the ring off when he takes Jason’s balls in his palm, rewarding the sub’s babbled gratitude with another crushing vice. 

Then he waits, until the tears are a steady gush from the man’s grimacing features, chin knocking Bruce’s unyielding palm as he tries to look, tries to _see,_ tries to anticipate Dick’s actions. 

When the flat of his palm whips across Jason’s strained cock, the man arches high and wails. Dick grips him immediately, fist closing on the sub’s member as it pulses hard, shooting spurts of cum high up the man’s abdomen as Dick pumps him through his orgasm. It drips over Dick’s fingers, the spend thick and hot, the relief evident after hours of denial. 

“That’s it, Jaylad,” he hears Bruce croon in the man’s ear. He can see the way the praise settles in the sub’s bones, leaves him limp and pliant in the larger man’s lap, as every muscle relinquishes to the natural rush of endorphins. 

Dick waits until there’s nothing more than a thin deluge trickling from Jason’s cock before he unwinds his fist and withdraws his hand. Coats his own cock with the spend clinging to his fingers, perfect and slick for when he laces a hand through Jason’s hair to pull him down. 

Bruce wraps an arm around his stomach to hold him steady as he pitches forward, and Dick doesn’t miss the whimper when the deft touch agitates the tender organ. They'd all made sure to take turns filling their sub up all day, bending him over banisters and beds whenever they'd passed him in the hallway, driving up between his hips or riding his face until he'd taken every drop they deigned to give. Adding to the mess plugged up inside him, until Jason was wincing with how full he was and Dick wasn't sure he could possibly hold any more. 

Still, Jason takes the pain beautifully, mouth falling open gratefully to take Dick between his lips, to taste his own cum on his tongue. 

The velvet heat is just as ethereal as the first time Dick had penetrated the sub’s mouth, every caress of his lips heavenly as he fucks in shallowly. It’s a divine combination, the warmth of Jason’s talented tongue juxtaposed by the cold metal of the piercing embedded in it. He knows exactly where to massage it to pry moans from Dick’s throat, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth with his concentration. 

“So good, so obedient,” Bruce murmurs, caressing the sub’s abdomen as he rocks Jason gently back onto his cock. More for the tight clutch of that wet, cum-slicked heat than for any real pursuit of pleasure. Dick could bury his cock in one of Jason’s holes for hours without coming, just to enjoy the sub in his most natural role. 

When the sight of that flush grows to be too much, Dick leverages Jason’s head back by his dark, filthy locks so he can fuck harshly into that slack mouth. Grind his cock against Jason’s lolling tongue until he shoots suddenly into the sub’s bruised throat. 

Jason takes it gratefully, not a drop lost as Dick holds him tight to the root of his cock until he’s spent. When he breaks for air, it’s with a string of platitudes on his tongue, lips still slick with spit. 

Dick finds it in himself to take the sub’s jaw in his palm, cradle his head as Jason breathes harshly and lolls. “What a sweet cumdump,” he soothes, kissing Jason’s tainted brow. When he releases him, Jason’s hand falls to his thigh to paw fruitlessly at Dick’s limp cock until he laughs. 

“That’s all you’ll be getting from me tonight, little wing,” he assures him, tucking a strand of loose hair behind his red-tipped ears. “Maybe you can ask Damian in the morning if he’ll feed you some more.” 

Jason withdraws reluctantly, palms falling to brace on Bruce’s knees when the man jostles him roughly, fucking up into his tired body when the sub’s muscles give out on him. When he comes and stands to pull out of the wrecked sub, it joins the rest of the mess staining Jason’s broad thighs, painting rivulets down the darkening flesh. 

The man groans when Bruce gathers Jason up, pausing to wipe his cock off on a clean expanse of skin before he tucks Jason against his chest and heads for the mouth of the cave. The imposing figure of the Bat pauses when he reaches the stairs, glancing back over his shoulder at his eldest. 

“Coming?” 

Dick grins and leans his palms back against the desk, unabashedly nude beneath the fluorescents. “I’ll be up shortly, just want to pick out a toy for him. Wouldn’t want him waking up feeling empty.” 

As if it will stay in him long enough for that. Most days they wake Jason with their bickering, eager to be the first to defile his freshly washed skin as he slumbers on. 

Bruce’s lips quirk in amusement, but he turns with the unconscious sub and begins the trek up to the manor. He's sure Alfred will be waiting in the head dom's chambers to clean the sub up before they retire him for the evening; by the time the butler is done with him, Jason always smells of fresh lavender and soap, inside and out. It's always a special treat to reclaim their sweet-scented sub, a clean canvas waiting for them every morning. 

Humming tunelessly, Dick turns for the cabinet they keep locked beneath Bruce’s computer. He stoops to run searching figures over the colourful collection of plugs awaiting him, drawing a beautifully flared, dark black silicone one from its midst. And a bright blue, ridged sound with a shaped stopper that reminds Dick of his own emblem. 

He’s sure their youngest will throw a fit when he discovers Dick’s claim tomorrow, but he can’t bring himself to retire the toy when he’s heard how Jason keens for it. If he’s lucky, Damian will leave it in until after breakfast, and Dick can have the pleasure of massaging it into the sub with his boot when he comes all over Jason’s pretty lashes beneath the table. 

Dick’s stomach twinges with an altogether different kind of hunger, his appetite whet with the image of their perfect sub obediently awaiting his morning feed. Jason will leave the table sated, as he always does, brimming with the reminder of his place and his purpose. They’ve trained him too well to think anything less. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
